The Papercut
by Anestshia
Summary: Ichigo goes to the fourth squad to get a paper cut taken care of along with some other things. This is YAOI Please do not read if that bothers you.
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired Captain could hear the small shinigami murmuring to himself as he paced back and forth in the fourth division barracks. He had never seen the healer so agitated, well, at least not agitated enough to pace while a Captain was watching. The Captain watched for a few more minutes as the fourth division member wore a rut in the floor before he grabbed the small arm and dragged the jumpy shinigami into his lap.

"Tell me what is bothering you, Hanatarou." Hanatarou spluttered slightly and looked up into the face of the daunting Captain, a dark blush settling on his cheeks.

"Well…unnoo…Byakuya…I don't think that…it's something…you would be very…interested in…" Hanatarou's blush deepened as the Captain still holding him in his lap chuckled. The stoic man didn't even smile in front of any one else but apparently felt comfortable enough around the healer to laugh at him. Hanatarou would be outraged if he wasn't so embarrassed.

"Well, it is definitely something I would be interested in if it's something that you do not want to tell me, Hana-chan." Hanatarou felt the blush dissipate at the familiar teasing before hitting the Captain lightly on the shoulder.

"We've been friends for how many years and you still insist on calling me that." Hanatarou felt another rare chuckle from the Captain before he was graced with a response.

"Ohhh, only a couple hundred and I will keep calling you that as long as it receives such a cute response." The small healer hit Byakuya again before becoming serious.

"Do you really want to know, Byabya?" He saw the Captains face go from teasing to serious before he received an affirmative nod. "Are you really, really sure." Hanatarou got another nod and a slight biff on the back of his head because of his stalling. "Ok…I'll tell you…" The small healer paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I…have a crush…" Byakuya nodded and waited before tapping the smaller shinigami again.

"Are you going to tell me who or are you just going to sit there?" The sixth division Captain watched as Hanatarou shook his head coming abruptly back from his own mind.

"Ohh…umm…Kuro…Kurosaki…Ichigo." Hanatarou was surprised to hear a full out laugh come from the dark haired man before his hair was petted gently. "But…but I'm not…god enough for him…I'm not strong enough…I don't stand out enough…"

"Ohh, I don't think that will be a problem." Hanatarou felt himself become stumped but before he could ask the noble Captain exactly what he meant there was commotion outside of the door before a knock was heard. Byakuya automatically asked who it was and what they needed. Hanatarou was surprised by their response.

"Yamada, Hanatarou is requested immediately in exam room ten. One Kurosaki Ichigo said he will not be treated by anyone but Yamada-san." Hanatarou heard the sound of the messenger leaving before looking up at the long haired Captain slightly bemused.

"Only…me?" Byakuya nodded carefully shooing the healer off his lap.

"Tell me how it goes, Hana-chan." Hanatarou nodded and bowed before leaving not even noticing the annoying nickname.

* * *

Hanatarou found himself standing outside of exam room ten just a couple minutes later. After he had left the office he had begun to think and now he was worried. He was worried about Ichigo's injuries, what if he wasn't enough and the substitute shinigami died? Hanatarou was afraid to open the door because of what he might find. The small shinigami took a deep breath and strengthened his resolve. He had to go in and he would deal with whatever he found there to the best of his abilities.

Hanatarou pushed open the sliding doors but automatically stopped at what he saw. He could barely stop himself from laughing when he saw the seemingly strong and fearless substitute shinigami staring at him, wide eyed, a finger in his mouth, and not a wound on him. He silently slid the door shut before walking over to the orange haired man and sitting down.

"Wh…what can I help you with, Kurosaki-san?" The stutter, normally caused by his nervousness, was now just way to stop his laughter as he watched the human boy.

"This." Hanatarou couldn't stop a slight chuckle from escaping his mouth as he took the proffered hand.

"Is this…a…paper cut?" Hanatarou saw Ichigo blush before looking down.

"And? It hurts, what can ya do about it?" Hanatarou shook his head before passing healing reitsu over the small cut instantly healing it.

"They you go, all better." The healer let go of the hand but was surprised when his own was grabbed in response.

"That's not all." Hanatarou glanced up and was about to respond when he was once again abruptly cut off. This interruption was much different however. Hanatarou felt his eyes widen as his and Ichigo's positions were suddenly changed and he found himself flat on his back underneath Ichigo with a hot mouth pressed against his own. He felt his hands reflexively grip the bed sheets as an equally hot hand found it's way into his haori to brush against his skin. He almost whimpered when that hot mouth pulled away from his own.

"Hanatarou, I didn't come here for my paper cut. I came here for you. I want you, I want to take you. Yes or no?" Hanatarou swallowed his eyes widening.

"Fo…for me?"

"Yes, for you, I like you and I want you. I don't know how else to tell you and I won't be here for very much longer, I just want to know that you agree." Hanatarou nodded and looked down to see his rapidly hardening cock. He had always gotten hard just from the substitute shinigami being close to him and he was very close right now.

"I…I do, but…I'm not…worth you…" Hanatarou gasped slightly when his shoulders were grabbed and that hot mouth was back against his, hot and hungry before leaving just as abruptly.

"Worth me? What the fuck? Of course your worth me." Hanatarou didn't even get a chance to respond before Ichigo's mouth was back against his. The teenager took advantage of the small shinigami's gasp by thrusting his tongue quickly into Hanatarou's mouth. Both men moaned at the taste as their tongue tangled and their hands hurriedly brushed over each others skin desperately trying to get off the others clothes.

Ichigo succeeded first as his hands pushed off Hanatarou's haori just as quickly untying his obi and pushing down his hakama. He didn't even give Hanatarou time to breath as he wrapped his hand around the healers prominent erection and stroked, hard, once. The substitute shinigami reveled in the almost scream that the action brought from Hanatarou. Apparently the little healer was very sensitive. He stopped his movements when he saw Hanatarou's eyes start to glaze over. He needed the smaller man to be coherent for his next question.

"Hanatarou." Ichigo chuckled as he got no response before squeezing once around the dark haired shinigami's cock abruptly gaining his attention. "Hanatarou, I need something to lube you with, where is it?" Hanatarou shook his head trying to form thoughts before gesturing above him.

"I…in the drawer, there's ointment." Ichigo nodded before reaching up and sliding open the drawer open automatically becoming stumped.

"Ummm, what color?" He heard a laugh from the healer before he got a response.

"Doesn't matter, but green is healing." Ichigo nodded again grabbing the green ointment and spinning it open. He coated two of his fingers thoroughly before dragging them down the other mans body and to his entrance. He was about to ask if Hanatarou was sure when he looked up and saw the look of pure, concentrated, sex on the, seemingly, innocent healers face. The substitute shinigami took a deep breath before sliding two fingers strait up to the third knuckle into the smaller mans body.

Hanatarou felt his body bow and a sharp cry come from his throat as two fingers slid easily into his body. God, it felt so good. The smaller man panted as those fingers moved roughly inside of him stretching him quickly and efficiently. He han\d to reach up and hold onto Ichigo when a third finger entered him and abruptly bumped into his prostate. He couldn't believe how utterly good everything felt with the younger male. He had never been taken so roughly or quickly by Byakuya and felt himself greatly enjoying the feeling of total submission.

Hanatarou whimpered when he felt Ichigo's fingers pull out of his body. It felt like he was missing something now that he was empty. He didn't get to wallow in the feeling long, however, when he felt something much larger press against his stretched entrance. He glanced up to see Ichigo looking down at him worriedly. He already knew that the orange haired male was going to say and decided not give him a chance to.

Ichigo groaned as Hanatarou wrapped his legs firmly around his waist and pulled forcing the teenagers cock to begin entering his body. The substitute shinigami took this action as a go ahead and began pushing his way into the hot body under his own. He couldn't think right as the strangling heat encased his cock. Sex had never been better and they were just barely started, he was not going to give this up for anything.

Hanatarou felt a whine leave his throat as Ichigo pressed into him not stopping until he was fully seated and throbbing inside the healers tight entrance. Then he started moving.

Hanatarou screamed.

He couldn't stop himself.

Ichigo was a natural, he had just the right angle and speed to drag over the smaller shinigami's prostate with every move. It felt so damn good and Hanatarou was not ashamed to let Ichigo hear just how much he was enjoying it. The fourth division shinigami could tell just how much Ichigo was enjoying the act by the not so soft sounds coming out of his throat. Then Ichigo began to really _move_. Hanatarou felt himself just holding on as he was rammed into over and over again. He could feel some of the desperation that had been shown earlier being pounded into his body. He didn't mind it at all, quite the opposite. Every move that hit his prostate had him moaning and dragging his fingernails down Ichigo's tan back.

Them Ichigo wrapped his hand back around Hanatarou's dripping erection and stroked once impacting the healers prostate roughly at the same moment. Hanatarou screamed for the second time that night. He never screamed. He couldn't stop the pathetic noises from leaving his throat as his body bowed and he came hard. The smaller shinigami saw stars as his cum poured over Ichigo's hand and onto his own stomach. He had never come so hard or so fast and couldn't stop himself from collapsing when he was done.

Ichigo didn't last much longer. A strangled groan was wrenched form his mouth as the tight muscles around his cock constricted even more milking him harder. He felt his body shudder as he came hard inadvertently pressing his cock directly against the other mans prostate as he did so dragging another groan from Hanatarou. The substitute shinigami felt the tension in his body snap before he collapsed on top of the smaller man. He could feel his body tremble as both men came down from their orgasmic highs. Ichigo was quite surprised when he heard Hanatarou speak almost immediately.

"You are such a voyeuristic pervert, Byabya." Ichigo couldn't even feel embarrassed enough to blush as he glanced over at the clearly hard Captain.

"I was just enjoying the show, Hana-chan." Ichigo swore he could feel a growl come from the small man under him before glancing up at the dark haired Captain.

"The maybe you should join us, Byakuya." Ichigo got a grin from Byakuya, a look he had never seen before on the stoic mans face, as the Captain stepped forward slipping out of his haori.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

AN: Ok, this little plot bunny was like forced into my head by 0solace0. 0solace0 wanted Ichi/Hana, Something cute with smut and said something about a paper cut. Anyway, it kind of ran away from me, hehe scratches the back of my head

Anyway, Hana and Bya are in an established relationship and are open to new people in their group, apparently.

I am going to try my first threesome!!

Hehe, wait for it!

I am so sorry I haven't been writing but I've had major writers block and I've been really really sick (kidney failure is so nasty) Anyway, I am trying to get back into writing cause I'm on bedrest and what better to do, hehe!

I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe I will._

* * *

Ichigo had never expected to sleep with little Hanatarou. Even in his wildest dreams he had not thought he would fuck Hanatarou rough and fast and both of them would utterly love it. He had never even dreamed that he would feel like he belonged inside the fourth division healer and would do anything to stay there. He had also never anticipated experiencing his first threesome just moments after his first time with another man. He had also definitely never predicted that he would ever sleep with HIM.

Kuchiki, Byakuya.

But it was happening, right before his eyes. He watched as the noble Captain slowly slipped out of his haori, showing his lightly scarred chest. It was as if the Captain had never been seriously injured except for the scars caused by his own fight with the man. The man was hot…like beyond amazingly pretty. Ichigo had always thought that the sixth division Captain was girly, at the best a pretty boy trying to look manly. He had never expected to be attracted to the half naked Captain to the point where he could feel his cock swelling inside Hanatarou's body once again. Then he heard the man beneath him speak and couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks.

"Ne, Byabya, I think you should play with Ichi. That was his first time so I'm sure there are some…activities that he has not engaged in as of yet." Ichigo almost gaped at the easy way that Hanatarou said his nickname for Byakuya. If anyone else even called the Captain by his first name they were skewered by Senbonzakura in mere seconds. Hanatarou could call him by that ridiculous nickname without Byakuya even raising an eyebrow. Then Ichigo finally processed what Hanatarou said and felt the blush deepen.

"Ho…how do you know…that?" Ichigo couldn't get the blush to dissipate as both of the other men laughed at him. He also couldn't get his eyes to leave Byakuya's smiling face. He had never seen the man smile and was completely enthralled by the sight. He didn't even notice when his body was shifted and he was pulled up onto his knees, his head landing on Hanatarou's chest while his half formed erection was pulled out of the healer's body.

"It's glaringly obvious, Kurosaki. You were very stiff and nervous." Ichigo felt like glaring at the know it all Captain but was abruptly stopped when he felt something press against his own virgin entrance. He felt a gasp leave his throat when he noticed that the object tracing around his entrance was wet and definitely not the shape of a finger. He looked back down at the seemingly innocent healer under him to see Hanatarou chuckling and grinning at him.

"Ohhh, Bya's sharp tongue is good for more then cursing people out." Ichigo groaned at the implications of those words as he felt himself spread farther and that sharp tongue pressed slowly into his body. Once again while he was thoroughly distracted the two men moved. Byakuya allowed Ichigo's body to lower, his tongue still sliding around the loosening entrance, as Hanatarou slid down so that his and Ichigo's groins touched.

Ichigo couldn't stop another groan from escaping him as both of Hanatarou's small hands wrapped around his full erection, pressing both of their cocks snugly together. Then the small healer began to move his hands on both of their hard erections as Byakuya pressed his tongue back into Ichigo's body successfully frying the remaining brain cells that the human boy had.

"Maaa, Bya, I don't think he's going last if we keep doing this." Ichigo barely registered the words as Hanatarou's hands and Byakuya's tongue kept working on him. He didn't care what the other two men did as long as they kept doing it; he had never felt so damn good in his entire life. That, of course, was until he felt something very tight and constricting snapped around the base of his weeping erection. That he did not like…not at all and he was going to voice his complaint as soon as he could speak coherently.

That didn't happen any time soon seeing as Hanatarou's hands were automatically back on his now constricted erection and Byakuya's tongue was inside his entrance as far as possible. His mind couldn't form anything near coherent thought so the only things that came out of his mouth were garbled moans and stuttered names. Apparently the two other men didn't mind considering they just kept teasing him and working him higher and higher until he felt something he had never experienced before.

Ichigo moaned when he felt two of Byakuya's slim fingers slide into his entrance touching him where he had never been touched before. Then it happened. He felt those still slightly cool fingers brush up against something inside of him and he felt himself snap, he felt every ounce of control that he had snap. He felt like he was coming, like he was having the greatest orgasm he had ever felt but he wasn't. He could feel his ass muscles clenching around the fingers still buried inside of him as his cock throbbed painfully. It felt so awesomely good but so horribly bad at the same time.

As soon as Ichigo could feel his body again he noticed that he was laying flat on top of Hanatarou with Byakuya's fingers still inside of him. His body felt amazing but still so high strung that he could barely think. He looked beseechingly up at Hanatarou before he felt his body being shifted again. He looked down to see Hanatarou's erection right in front of him and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

"That is what you are supposed to do with his cock, Ichigo." Ichigo whipped his head up to look back at Byakuya before he felt Hanatarou's small fingers on his neck.

"Don't worry, Ichi, we won't hurt you." Ichigo looked between the two men for a while longer before looking down at the absolutely delectable looking cock before him. This was something he had always wanted to try but when if he was no good? What if he didn't do it right, would they kick him out? The decision was taken away from him when he felt fingers at the back of his skull and a dripping cock pressed against his lips. Ichigo automatically opened his mouth and hummed at the flavor. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before. He found himself taking another experimental lick across the leaking head jumping slightly when he heard a lusty moan come from Hanatarou.

"Don't stop now, Ichi, please." Ichigo felt himself blush once again wondering where his confidence had gone before he lowered his mouth over the cock so temptingly offered to him. Then he felt the noble's slim fingers moving in him once again and knew exactly where the confidence had gone…even if those fingers felt slightly different now. These two, more experienced men, had stripped him of all confidence and ego and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Ichigo could feel the quickly warming fingers moving slowly inside him pressing against that one spot that had caused him so pleasure as he sunk his mouth over Hanatarou's delectable cock. He was using everything he had ever read about or seen to try to pleasure the small healer and apparently he was doing something right. He could hear the panting moans and stuttering of his own name from the fourth division member as he dragged his tongue over the prominent vein on the underside of Hanatarou's cock.

Then he was being moved once again. Ichigo let out a disappointed whine as he was pulled away from his treat and repositioned. He found himself reclined on his back with Hanatarou sitting on his lap and Byakuya looming over both of them. The orange haired man watched in fascination as the sixth division Captain stripped revealing more of the pale skin. He felt his mouth drop open when Byakuya's pink tipped cock was revealed, standing firm, and almost pointing towards the ceiling. But that wasn't what surprised the inexperienced human boy. It was the silver…rod, he couldn't think of a better word, that was sitting snugly in the slit of the Captain's erection. He had heard of the practice but had never actually seen it.

"You really are a pervert, Byabya." Ichigo watched as Hanatarou leaned forward, his ass rubbing down against Ichigo's cock temptingly, his hand sliding along Byakuya's cock before gripping the thin silver rod imbedded in the Captain's cock. "How long have you been walking around with a sound against the top of your prostate driving you completely insane?" Ichigo found himself mortally fascinated as Hanatarou pulled the thin rod out before thrusting it back in making the normally stoic Captain literally double over in pleasure. He then felt himself chuckle when big hands covered Hanatarou's on the Captain's cock stilling their movements.

"Such a damn tease, Hana-chan." Ichigo felt his own cock twitch when the metal rod, which was a lot longer then he thought, was slowly pulled out of Byakuya's cock. "You just want to tease me or do you want that cute little ass of your stuffed with two cocks?" The teenagers eyes opened almost as wide as saucers at the very dirty words that came from the Captain's mouth. In his utter astonishment he barely noticed Hanatarou pushing down against him and the small shinigami's cock dripping with excitement.

"You really mean it, Bya?" The substitute shinigami found his mouth gaping again at the wanton display that Hanatarou made. He saw the, normally shy, shinigami spread his legs baring himself fully as his hands went to the back of Ichigo's head. "Gods…Bya…Ichi…please, NOW!" Ichigo felt himself being repositioned once again, a slick hand sliding over his cock before Hanatarou sank down slowly over him. He watched the healer's back bow as he sank down over Ichigo's cock like he had been doing it his whole life. "So good…now…Bya, now, take it off." The teen was slightly confused by Hanatarou's words, they seemed to be totally off subject, but quickly understood when he felt Byakuya's nimble fingers on the cock ring still constricting him.

Ichigo's entire body jerked as the cock ring was removed. He was only stopped from coming by Byakuya's strong fingers around the base of his cock constricting him much like the ring had done.

"Don't come yet, Ichigo, not until I'm there with you." Ichigo watched, once again fascinated, as Byakuya dipped his fingers back into the lube slowly pressing one of those slick fingers directly beside his cock and slipping it into Hanatarou's already filled entrance. "Wouldn't want to hurt him, now would we?" He nodded and let his head fall back as he felt the sensation of Byakuya's fingers stretching Hanatarou even while he was inside the healer. He could tell each time another finger was added by the feeling of extra slickness and tightness. The passage around him became so much hotter and tighter but somehow miraculously did not tear.

Ichigo felt himself twitch again when Byakuya's third finger entered Hanatarou alongside his cock, stretching the healer farther then he thought imaginable. He watched as Byakuya worked his fingers in and out of the filled passage stretching Hanatarou for a bit longer then necessary before sliding his fingers fully out. He saw the Captain twitch slightly at his own touch while lubing himself thoroughly. Ichigo did not know how this was going to work but he couldn't wait to see.

Ichigo watched as Byakuya moved in close carefully hooking his elbows under Hanatarou's knees spreading him as he positioned himself pressing tight against Ichigo's lower body.

"Ichigo, put our hands on his hips and lift him until your still barely inside him." Ichigo nodded and placed his hands on Hanatarou's hips lifting the smaller man until only the head of his cock was still cradled inside the warm body. He then felt Byakuya move even closer to him pressing his cock firmly against Ichigo's much like Hanatarou had earlier. Ichigo shuddered when Byakuya pushed up just sliding the head of his cock into Hanatarou 's body alongside Ichigo's. "You ready, Hana?" Hanatarou just nodded before responding.

"I…I'm good…I just want you two IN me." Ichigo groaned at those words his hands tightening on Hanatarou's hips as he desperately tried to stop his hips from moving. He came back to his senses as one of Hanatarou's landed on his shoulder, the other resting on Byakuya's shoulder, as the small shinigami began to lower himself onto the two cocks splitting him open. Ichigo didn't know just how much control and effort it was going to take not to thrust into the tight body strangling his cock but he soon found out. He had to slowly thrust his hips in sync with Byakuya as Hanatarou sank down onto their cocks. They were almost there when the hand on his shoulder tightened convulsively. All movements stopped and Ichigo freaked out.

They had hurt Hanatarou.

The teenager automatically tried to pull out and get away from the other man. He had never wanted to hurt him and he had to stop no matter how good it felt for him. He was startled when he was stopped by Hanatarou and Byakuya and held firmly in place.

"Don't leave, Ichi, please, I'm fine, just a little more." Ichigo took a few deep breaths trying to calm his wildly beating heart as he got encouraging looks from the other two men. He nodded and about choked when Hanatarou forced himself down the remaining inches fully burying the two men deep in his body. Byakuya looked worried also but the looked dissipated when they both heard another lusty moan from Hanatarou. "Stop treating me like glass and fuck me."

That seemed to be the breaking point for Ichigo and Byakuya. Ichigo heard Hanatarou scream when they both thrust into his body in unison. This scream didn't bother either of them, however, seeing as it ended on a pathetic moan with Hanatarou almost crying in pleasure. Their bodies all seemed to move like a well oiled machine. When Ichigo was pressing in deep along Hanatarou's prostate Byakuya was pulling out and vice versa.

Hanatarou felt his body arch and shuddered. He couldn't control his reactions and that wasn't something he was used to. It was understandable though. He had never felt so…full before in his life. Ichigo and Byakuya were both big but together they were…amazing. He could clearly feel the two different sized heads stretching his insides and grinding over his prostate. Another scream was ripped from his throat when they both thrust up hard into his body impacting his prostate ruthlessly. They started a new rhythm and Hanatarou felt the already tight coil in his stomach twist almost painfully as he gripped Ichigo's and Byakuya's shoulders. He felt his body being lifted with each hard thrust before he felt a particularly harsh thrust to his prostate. The coil snapped.

Ichigo felt his hands tighten bruisingly on Hanatarou's hips as he thrust into the constantly tightening body. He had never felt anything so tight or hot and the friction of Byakuya's cock rubbing against his own was maddening. He felt himself compelled to look up at the noble Captain just to see a mischievous grin cross the dark haired mans features. He saw Byakuya lift a small black…box before pressing he button on it. Ichigo was confused for just a split second before he screamed and thrust harshly up into Hanatarou's body. He could feel his body shaking as the vibrator buzzed inside him pressing against his prostate even as pressed into Hanatarou's body. Through the haze of pleasure he tried to think of when Byakuya could have inserted it without his knowledge. Then it hit him, that was why his fingers had felt different that time!

The teenager didn't get any time to ponder his situation when he heard a deep moan from Hanatarou. He looked up to see Byakuya press another button on the box and the vibrator moved faster in him. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting harshly into Hanatarou again but it was different this time. Byakuya followed Ichigo when he moved causing both of the men to hit Hanatarou's prostate dead on at the same time. They both heard Hanatarou choke on a moan and felt his hands tighten on their shoulders. Then they both felt Hanatarou tighten around their cocks and that was it.

Hanatarou came first. His body tightened around Ichigo's and Byakuya's as his orgasm over took him. Long white streams of come covered his and Byakuya's chests as his body convulsively tightened and loosened. Ichigo was next, the vibrator still moving in his ass enhancing his orgasm as he thrust up hard into Hanatarou's hot body his hot come flooding the healers entrance as he moaned. Byakuya was last, having enough presence of mind to turn off the vibrator before shuddering hard and coming in Hanatarou's body not able to stop the moan from escaping his throat.

All three of the men moaned at the added sensations of the others orgasm. No one knows how it happened but they ended up on their sides on the small hospital bed with Hanatarou sandwiched between the other two men when they came down from their highs. They all groaned tiredly as Ichigo's and Byakuya's softened cocks slipped out of Hanatarou's entrance leaving quite a mess behind on the once clean hospital bed.

* * *

It was a short week later that Ichigo had to go back home. He got a hard kiss from both men before promising to come back…

Even if he had to give himself another paper cut.

* * *

AN: Ok, this is the threesome that I promised. Let me just say, If I hadn't promised it, I would have never finished it.

I have to thank Chynyll very much for helping me and betaing. She was so awesome and you can thank her for this fic getting done.

Unnooo, constructive criticism is very welcome. I want to know what you think and if you think I did anything uberly wrong so please tell me!!

Ummm, that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked!


End file.
